Divagaciones de amor
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Piper se siente desdichada y confundida, sus sentimientos por Jason se han ido y en cambio a aparecido un nuevo un amor; ¿Será que su madre podrá ayudarla a entender estos nuevos sentimientos? Fem slash. Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Divagaciones de amor

¿Han oído eso de que sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre pueden empeorar? Luego de que secuestraran a su padre, que su novio resultara un desconocido, que se enterara que es una semidiosa y estuviera en peligro cada dos por tres, que tuviera que ir a una misión suicida para derrotar a la madre tierra; creyó que quizás la vida le dejaría un poco paz.

Odiaba tanto el que se equivocara.

Aunque había que admitir que al menos ya no lidiaba todo al mismo tiempo, eso era una ventaja. Su padre se encontraba en alguna filmación siendo cuidado por Hedge y Mellie-o lo mejor que podían, ahora que tenían un niño se entendía que tuviera otras prioridades-; había decidido vivir en el campamento por un tiempo, al menos hasta sentirse lo suficientemente normal como para volver al mundo real, así que los monstruos no eran un gran problema; y su misión suicida había terminado con un lindo final feliz donde los héroes ganaron.

Con respecto a su novio…bueno, eso ya venía pareciendo un poco a un culebrón; al final antes de embarcarse en el Argo II hacia Grecia se volvieron pareja, donde tuvo un pequeño encuentro con la chica que estaba enamorada de Jason-nada serio por suerte-, casi murieron un millón de veces y sobrevivieron por los pelos a un fin del mundo para que al final luego de unos meses separados por los dos campamentos fueran todo lo que bastara para separarlos.

Para sorpresa de mucha gente, esto fue mutuo. No lo iba a negar, a Piper lo dolió de pura impotencia saber cómo sus sentimientos iban mermando gracias a la distancia y el saber que con Jason probablemente pasara lo mismo; pero sabía que si ese amor que se tenía no podía sobrevivir a esa prueba, es que realmente no se pertenecían el uno al otro.

"_Quizás nuestro amor solo se basaba en el momento, el hecho de que era lo mejor que podríamos tener estando a punto de morir_" era en lo que a veces divagaba, en ciertas ocasiones se quedaba mirando fijamente un punto en el horizonte reflexionando en algo y en nada, y ese tema venía a la mente. A pesar de todo en esos momentos nunca hubo lágrimas, quizás un ligero murmullo de lamento por un amor que no pudo ser; pero ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente creía, era más que una niña bonita que pensaba en el amor arriba y abajo; era la hija de Afrodita que le demostró a todos que por serlo no significara que no fuera una guerrera, una chica más allá de lo superficial que entendía lo que de verdad era importante.

O eso era lo que decían los rumores; las leyendas eran un poco como los chismes, se esparcen rápido y salen cantidad de cosas en las mismas, tampoco es que escuchara demasiado de ello ya que el ser el centro de atención era algo que no le gustaba demasiado.

El punto central era simple; Piper deseaba que su mayor preocupación fuera ser mejor combatiente, no quemarse en el muro de lava y salir bien en las clases de griego antiguo. Pero como había dicho, las moiras parecían entretenerse mucho con ella ya que le dieron un nuevo _pequeño _dolor de cabeza nuevo en el que entretenerse.

Se había enamorado de Hazel.

Dioses, apenas podía pensarlo sin que su mente explotara en un frenesí de ideas y que tuviera que apartarse de todos, porque tendría la cara tan roja y una mirada tan frenética que parecería que había enloquecido; aunque en parte eso era así.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el tronco; como cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el tema-que era mucho últimamente, vamos-buscaba un lugar donde estar a solas, y ahora sus pasos la habían guiado a la orilla del lago donde se acomodó a los pies del lago, con su espalda pegada al árbol.

Sentía que estaba corriendo colina abajo con una avalancha pisándole los talones; no podía hacer nada para evitarla pero aun así seguía corriendo, tratando de salvarse de lo mismo. Esa misma avalancha eran sus propios pensamientos, cada vez más potentes e inevitables.

Hipo un poco, sintiéndose algo idiota por como el picor de sus ojos parecía querer convertirse en lágrimas; ¿No podía tener un lindo noviazgo? ¿Tenía que haberse enamorado de un romano desmemoriado con el que tenía cero posibilidades; para conseguirlo, dejarlo y enamorarse de alguien que sin duda estaba fuera de su alcance? ¿Ese era el propósito de los hijos de Afrodita, conquistar a una persona para después ir con una más difícil?

Poco a poco sus pensamientos se hicieron más difusos, su cabeza fue bajando no solo para ocultar su cara sino por el agotamiento que empezaba a arrasar con ella; no sabía cómo si había dormido perfectamente, pero antes de siquiera saber la respuesta se halló dormida.

**. . .**

— Linda ven, necesito que me prestes atención; no sé cuánto tiempo tenga e por mucha ayuda que Hypnos me dé es mejor que Zeus o las moiras no se den cuenta—escucho una hermosa voz llamándola, si bien no dijo su nombre estaba segura de que era para ella; a la vez que le parecía curiosamente familiar.

Abrió los ojos, o le pareció que lo hizo, ya que al hacerlo noto que no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín de rosas, había una bella fuente esculpida con su madre como protagonista, mientras querubines y peces saltarines soltaban chorros de agua por doquier creando una ligera llovizna que hacia un arcoíris; había piso de cemento partiendo de la fuente en los cuatro puntos cardinales, mientras que los espacios vacíos eran ocupados por las plantas. Justamente la voz que le hablaba era la de su madre, que se encontraba frente a ella.

Se sorprendió al verla, más por no saber en qué momento se paró y miraba a todos lados como si eso pudiera explicarlo. No tardo en oírse una cantarina risa.

— Estas soñando querida, Zeus sigue exigiéndonos que no interactuemos demasiado con nuestros hijos así que he venido a hurtadillas a conversar contigo; tuve que pedirle un favor Hypnos para que te durmiera y dejada algo cansado a Zeus, lo suficiente para que podamos charlar un poco—se sorprendió mientras le explicaba, ¿Desde cuándo su madre venía así? Solo pasó una vez y en tiempo de crisis; no entendía porque su madre venía ahora.

— Mamá, no es que no me alegre de verte ni nada; ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No me dirás que otra vez el mundo está en peligro—se preocupó de inmediato; un casi fin del mundo era suficiente para toda una vida-no sabía cómo lo habían hecho Annabeth y Percy-sin embargo, calmo sus preocupaciones sonriéndole.

— Tranquila Piper, el mundo no está en peligro—hace un puchero, con el cambio de facciones no está segura si su madre se encuentra molesta o finge— ¿Qué no puedo venir a ayudar a mi hija? Sobre todo porque se trata de amor, ¡Mi campo de experiencia! Faltaría más.

Parpadeo un poco-o sintió que lo hizo, eso de estar soñando volvía todo un poco confuso-sin que Piper supiera que decirle. Hasta donde había oído, muy rara vez los dioses hablaban con sus hijos, muchas veces conversaciones cortas o solo murmullos en la cabeza en medio de un combate; pero todas y cada una de ellas eran en un momento de necesidad en batalla en una misión de los dioses, nunca oyó que estos hablaran voluntariamente para ayudar a sus hijos. Como estaba pasmada, le costó un poco volver a la tierra

— M-Mamá, no sé qué a te podrías referir; de verdad no pasa nada—hablo con algo de nerviosismo, nunca había tocado el tema con nadie y sin duda la diosa del amor. Esta se cruza de brazos mientras enarca una ceja, en ese momento le recuerda a las madres normales que pescan a su hijo en una mentira; no sabía que le descolocaba más de aquello: que su madre pareciera una o que sea exacto lo que sucede. Suspira— de acuerdo, si pasa algo, ¿Pero en que podríamos ayudarme? Yo…yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Las facciones de su madre se suavizaron, ha tiempo que iba hacia una banca-que la semidiosa no había notado, aunque bien podría haber aparecido por obra de su madre-y se sentaba, dándole unas palmadas a un lado para que su hija hiciera lo mismo— ¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas y vemos luego qué hacer?

Piper se encontraba contrariada; realmente no deseaba hablar del tema y menos con ella, pero sabía que nunca era buena idea rechazar a un dios; y dudaba poder esquivar a su madre en el propio sueño que convoco para verla. Sin ver otra salido, se acercó hacia ella y se sentó; viéndose acorralada hizo justo lo que le pidió: hablar del tema.

— Bueno, supongo que todo empezó en el Argo II—empezó a hablar mirando la fuente, sintiendo la mirada de la diosa encima suyo y tratando de no pensar en ello—En un principio no hablamos mucho, yo temía que los romanos se llevaran a Jason y ella era una así que eso contribuyo—dijo eso encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose un poco patética porque un chico le impidiera conocer a alguien—Pero luego Annabeth cayó al tártaro; y éramos las únicas chicas en el barco, sin contar que yo necesitaba ayuda para aprender a luchar, y aunque la ignore de plano en un principio no le importo y aun así me ayudo—en esta última parte sonrió de forma un poco soñadora; entendía porque le empezó a gustar la chica, era un amor. Sin embargo esta no duro mucho, ya que un amargo recuerdo comenzó a venir.

» Jason nunca era muy romántico, supongo que mi recuerdo de la niebla me hizo darme la idea equivocada de lo que era; yo se lo perdone porque estábamos en medio de una guerra, aunque eso no impedía que Percy y Annabeth estuvieran juntos—hizo una ligera pausa jugando con sus manos; puede que haya superado al chico-o sentía que realmente no quedaba algo del amor que alguna vez sintió-pero eso no quito el dolor que sintió en esos momentos— Luego de derrotar a Gea, él se fue al Campamento Júpiter para ayudar a Frank a ser un buen pretor; Hazel se quedó en el campamento porque le preocupaba que su hermano pudiera irse nuevamente, y por más que Nico lo negase había gente suficiente que se preocupara por él como para que no se escapara.

» La distancia no nos sentó muy bien, a mí me dolía no verlo y aunque sé que él lo intentaba siempre había algo que nos interrumpía, teníamos suerte de vernos algunas horas durante la semana—se sorprendió a si misma al no llorar, normalmente cuando hablo de ello con Annabeth o Hazel terminaba echa un mar de lágrimas; pero ahora sentía que solo hablaba de un viejo mal recuerdo—Aun con lo mucho que lo quería, yo ya sabía que mis sentimientos por él se iban yendo antes de romper; puede que al final la niebla me dio una idea equivocada de él, que le importaba más nueva roma que nuestra relación—se encogió de hombros, sintió una mano en su hombro y tuvo un pequeño respingo, recordándole que no estaba sola; y por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar se sintió reconfortada—finalmente rompimos, no lo he visto desde hace algunas semanas; sigue viniendo al campamento ya que él también quiere comprobar que Nico siga por allí—se rió un poco al decir aquello; nunca pensó que aquel chico sombrío se volvería amigo de él, y menos de forma tan apegada como para que vaya para verle.

Se volteó un momento, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que ella no la escuchaba como si se estuviera enterando del ultimo chisme-que más o menos fue la impresión que dio cuando la vio en Charleston, su último encuentro-por una vez, sentía la verdadera mirada de una madre sobre ella; una con calidez y una ligera sonrisa para dar seguridad, aunque algo de culpa se veía también. Se le prendió el foco.

— ¿Tu sabías que él es no para mí, no es cierto? —para el contexto que tenía la frase, ella no sonaba enfadada, triste o traicionada; ni siquiera se sentía así, solo muy sorprendida. La hija de Urano bajo la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada-cosa que jamás creyó posible de una diosa tan libertina-

— No realmente, pero nunca estuve segura a decir verdad—negó levemente con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados reflexionando—Tú te diste a la idea de enamorarte desde ese primer día en el autobús, de la misma forma que la niebla puede actuar en los semidioses actúa con los humanos, esta te enseña lo que tú quieres ver y tu quisiste sentir algo por el—abrió los ojos, levantando los hombros rendida—yo sabía que era un buen chico, eso no lo dudaba; y pensé que quizás ustedes podrían llegar a ser felices. Pero Piper, por más que pueda manipular el amor así como mi hijo los flechazos; no puedo ver quién está destinado para cada persona, inclusos siendo la diosa del amor las moiras no me permiten ver el hilo rojo del destino.

— ¿Él qué? —interrumpió su hija; ahora que llevaba más tiempo en el campamento por estar tiempo completo conocía muchos mitos griegos e incluso romanos gracias a la alianza de campamentos y Hazel, pero nunca oyó de aquel. La diosa paro súbitamente.

— Olvida esa última parte—le miro mientras dijo eso, siendo firme con no seguir tocando el tema; aunque ella tomo nota mental para preguntarle a Annabeth a ver si sabía algo de ese asunto. La sonrisa compasiva y algo tierna volvió a sus labios—pero sé que ahí no termina la historia, eso suena a corazón roto y sé que tu corazón más que estar roto es que tiene a otra persona en su interior.

Se sonrojo furtivamente la cherokee, siendo su turno de bajar la mirada a tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con su cabello y con las plumas que traía en el mismo; ese era el tema que más se le complicaba, pero debía admitir que luego de hablarle de Jason se sentía algo más cómoda con su presencia, esperaba que lo suficiente para poder hablar—Bueno, como te dije empezamos a ser amigas en el barco; luego de la guerra Hazel decidió quedarse para cerciorarse que su hermano no se terminara yendo o algo por el estilo—se detuvo al notar que su madre reía un poco divertida; parecía saber la causa de porque este terminaba marchándose, pero le hizo una seña para que continuara—Annabeth empezó a hacer cursos de arquitectura y ver clases extra para recuperarse; como Hazel y yo no estábamos inscritas oficialmente en alguna escuela no tuvimos ese problema, por lo cual empezamos a hacernos compañía mientras le enseñaba el campamento.

» Por eso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, como la cabaña 13 eran solo ella y Nico empezaron a acoplarse con la cabaña 10; aunque normalmente era solo Hazel ya que Nico no le gusta estar con demasiada gente—sintió que el rubor en sus mejillas se mantenían, mirando el suelo—Incluso después de las actividades y que ella hiciera más amigos en el campamento; nos juntábamos, me era fácil estar con ella, es muy agradable y buena oyente—sonrió, empezando a olvidar que estaba acompañada—empecé a mostrarle mis lugares favoritos en el campamento, incluso hicimos un par de escapadas por la ciudad para mostrarle como era ser un adolescente del XXI, incluso montamos en Arión un par de veces—la sonrisa se ensancha con los ojos hacia el cielo, rememorando en su mente todas esas ocasiones divertidas, peligrosas, o simplemente agradables por el hecho de que ella estuviera en estos—Estar con Hazel es simplemente increíble, porque no importa a donde vaya, todo es mejor con ella—le tembló un poco los labios con lo siguiente que diría, quizás no fuera necesario; pero necesitaba decirlo…sacar ese secreto de su pecho y admitirlo en voz alta— Me gusta Hazel; quizás a muchos les parezca de mala suerte por ser hija de Plutón o demasiado tímida, pero yo sé que debajo de todo eso; esta el corazón más puro junto con el alma más hermosa que haya existido.

» Pero no importa—dice esto con una nota triste, haciendo que la sonrisa de ternura y picardía desapareciera de Afrodita—Hazel nunca me verá de esa manera; ella tiene novio sin contar que viene de los años cuarenta, si me le declaro probablemente le de asco o me llame enferma, y de una u otra forma se aleje de mí—mordió su labio inferior para no volver a sollozar otra vez, no deseaba echarse a llorar nuevamente.

Sin embargo, toda esa tristeza y dolor se ven congeladas por la sorpresa cuando siente los brazos de alguien rodeándola; sintiéndose aún más sorprendida al notar que es su madre quién la abraza. Ella nunca tuvo tiempo de "madre e hija", ella siempre estaba sola el día de las madres, tenía una mueca de tristeza cuando de niña sus compañeras le preguntaban por su mamá y está siempre le decía que nunca la conoció; desde que tenía memoria, se sentía rechazada por su madre, pensando que nunca deseo conocerla y posteriormente que solo era de los muchísimos hijos que tuvo.

Por primera vez, sintiendo como su madre la consolaba sin palabras, entendió por fin lo que era el amor de una madre; Afrodita no podía estar siempre con sus hijos, había leyes que se lo impedían y su padre lastimosamente nunca pudo saber la verdad sobre la diosa que pudiera reconfortarle un poco, pero a pesar de eso ella había estado ayudándola en su viaje, y ahora se encontraba cuando más la necesitaba.

Al separarse de ella, fue que vio quizás la representación más hermosa que pudiera poseer la diosa del amor. Tenía la piel del mismo color que el suyo, el cabello color chocolate y ojos azules, y unos rasgos indígenas increíblemente gráciles y bellos; de repente notó que esa imagen le era demasiado familiar: era como se había imaginado que sería su madre de niña, como la mujer más bonita del planeta.

Cuando estuvo un poco más lejos, noto que una ligera aura rosa la tenía rodeada; apareciendo Hazel en su mente con un bombardeo de recuerdos, todos donde ella sonreía mostrando cada aventura que habían tenido juntas sin que nadie más anduviera cerca; llenando su estómago con esas mariposas revoloteando y su corazón latiendo como loco. Sonrió torpemente, esta vez al recordarla no sentía el temor de que la odiara o el rechazo contra si misma; solo la alegría de los enamorados.

— La bendición de Afrodita—dijo su madre, logrando que dejara de verse a sí misma para verla a ella; esta vez los rasgos de ella no cambiaban, manteniendo la visión de su niñez— Así como la de Ares otorga fuerza e invulnerabilidad; la de Afrodita llena de amor al usuario y lo dota de belleza, no tan útil a menos que se trate del momento; porque sé que la de mi hombre no te hubiera servido demasiado en estos momentos—menciono lo último en tono de broma. De repente ella parpadeo.

— Alto, tú ya me habías bendecido; y no recuerdo ningún brillo rosado u sentimientos de amor—hablo rememorando la vez que se enfrentó a Drew y de repente estaba toda maquillada y vestida como una princesa griega; no había pensado en Jason o sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz, solo en la vergüenza por hallarse en ese estado.

— Oh, ¿Eso? Solo te reclame, hice una versión mucho menos fuerte que la original para la ocasión; tenía que mostrar a lo grande a mi nueva hija—lo último lo dijo como si se tratara de una diseñadora que mostrara su nueva entrenada modelo, recordando más a la primera vez que vio a su madre. Sin embargo rápidamente dejo el gesto vanidoso y le sonrió con el mismo amor maternal que vio antes— Pipes, sé que no he estado contigo de la forma que siempre quisiste y espero que entiendas mis motivos; pero eso no evitara que te dé un buen consejo que servirá para toda tu vida: solo déjate llevar, no puedes evitar que algunas cosas pasen y es mejor disfrutar el momento; esa felicidad que sientes ahora puedes sentirla cada día aun sino estas con Hazel.

» Pero me queda recalcarte, que aun puedes decirle tus sentimientos—hablo acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, sorprendiéndose al notar que por una vez ella no había mirado un espejo para estar segura que se veía bien— Sé que tienes miedo, pero tú conoces muy bien a esa chica; ¿De verdad crees que luego de todo este tiempo juntas, la chica te abandonara por el hecho de que la quieras? Pareciera que no la conoces al pensar eso; sabiendo el hecho de que ella seguiría siendo tu amiga dime, ¿Qué tienes que perder?

La cherokee se quedó sin palabras, no podía negar que ahora que lo pensaba; visualizar a Hazel odiándola era algo difícil, sabía todo lo que su madre le hizo pasar así como lo traicionada que se sentía porque su hermano no estuviera a su lado y le mintiera sobre quién era, y aun así no les guardaba rencor a ninguno; ambas habían pasado por mucho, posiblemente lo suficiente como para no separarlas nunca más. Antes de que pueda responderle, la imagen de su madre se vuelve difusa y borrosa, notando que empezaba a despertar "_Confía siempre en tu corazón, Piper_"

**. . .**

Abre los ojos perezosamente, siente las luces del atardecer iluminando el bosque lo mejor posible mientras la noche se habría paso; empezando a preguntarse cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida. Refregando un poco sus ojos se levantó, estirándose un poco debido a sus músculos entumecidos por el sitio en el que durmió-al parecer, los árboles y el suelo no está en la lista de los colchones de ensueño-y antes de que sus sentidos le alertaran, una persona se acercó a ella.

— ¡Piper! —Exclamo Hazel, llegando a su lado mientras respiraba afanosamente; probablemente vino corriendo hasta allí, se sintió un poco culpable ya que quizás la estuvo buscando— ¡Con que aquí estabas! ¿Qué hacías?

— Oh nada, solo tuve una charla con alguien—dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa; aunque esa conversación con su madre había significado mucho para ella, por fin luego de tantos años, se sentía querida por su mamá, como siempre deseo. No quería revelar la persona con la que hablo no solo por la charla, sino que tenía algo más importante que hacer— ¿Crees que a los demás les importe si nos esperan un poco más? Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, no quede del todo conforme con el resultado peeeeero, al final mi amigo Fran me ayudo a decidirme-hice dos versiones de este fic-y esta salió ganando.

Probablemente se pregunten porque mezcle dos cosas totalmente diferentes para este reto; la verdad es quería salirme un poco de los esperado, no me he sentido últimamente cómoda con el resultado de mi retos porque me ha parecido que es muy predecible, que he podido hacerlo mejor; al final ha encontronazos salió esto, vale que no es lo mejor, pero a golpes es que he aprendido todo lo que se en general xD

También no me creo mucho la forma en la que hice ver a Afrodita, pero era lo necesario para el fic; y creo que con Piper con su padre pensando que los dejo sin ninguna explicación, siempre deseo querer que su madre estuviera con ella.

¿El por qué no mostré la declaración de Piper? Pueees, me hubiera parecido muy meloso si ponía algo así, me gusto más el toque agridulce de dejarlo en el aire.

En fin, esto es todo por ahora, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	2. Chapter 2

Los comentarios que he visto-bueno, todos hasta ahora-piden lo mismo: continuación, he venido a dárselas.

Leí las especificaciones del reto; no puedo poner la continuación aquí mismo porque debe ser un one-shot, así que hice esta nota para avisar que si hay segunda parte llamada "**Razones para amarla**" y así cumplo la regla-pues es solo una nota-y les doy la continuación, todos felices.

En especial yo, porque disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo y creo que me quedo mejor que divagaciones de amor; que lo disfruten.


End file.
